Godzilla (Age of Men and Monsters)
This article pertains to the incarnation of Godzilla that appears in ''Godzilla: The Age of Men and Monsters''. Appearance This version of Godzilla looks very similar to his previous Toho incarnations, due to his design being a combination of various previous Godzilla designs, notably GMKGoji, FinalGoji, KiryuGoji, MireGoji, and the Heisei Godzillas. There are two versions of the CdrGoji design. Both use the head of KiryuGoji with Heisei Godzilla's eyes, Heisei era dosal spines and BioGoji's tail. the first design uses FinalGoji for the main body, and GMKGoji for the feet. The second design uses MireGoji as the main body, GMKGoji's legs, and FinalGoji's neck. This second design is considered the final version and is the one that is more properly meant to portray this Godzilla. Personality This version of Godzilla has a personality similar to his canon incarnations. Although starting out as a destructive beast, as time continues, Godzilla changes to a more neutral creature as far as humanity concerned, and focuses on defending the planet he calls home. Godzilla is caring for his allies, friends, and family, and will fight for them without a second thought. He is no hero, but he will fight for the greater good of Earth. History Godzilla Raids Again Less than a year after the first Godzilla's demise, a second one was spotted by pilots Shoichi Tsukioka and Kojikawa Kobayashi on the remote Iwato Island battling the giant ankylosaur monster Anguirus. After a brief clash, Godzilla and Anguirus tumbled into the ocean and disappeared. Tsukioka and Kobayashi told their story to the Japanese authorities, who consulted Dr. Yamane to find a way to stop the monsters. Yamane regretfully stated that with the death of Dr. Serizawa, there was no conceivable way to defeat Godzilla. Yamane suggested that a blackout be enforced on major cities when Godzilla was near, as bright lights reminded him of the nuclear bomb that awakened him and would draw him to the city. When Godzilla appeared in Osaka Bay, the city of Osaka initiated a blackout, while the JSDF used flares to lure Godzilla back out to sea. Meanwhile, a group of convicts escaped from a prison transport in the city and stole a car, engaging in a high-speed chase with police that ended when their car struck a refinery. The resulting explosion produced a raging fire that lured both Godzilla and Anguirus into the city. The monsters resumed their struggle, reducing the city of Osaka to rubble. When the battle neared Osaka Castle, Godzilla tackled Anguirus into the pagoda. Godzilla then bit down on Anguirus' neck before throwing him into the moat below and setting him ablaze with his atomic breath. His enemy defeated, Godzilla calmly swam back out to sea. Weeks later, Godzilla was believed to be active in the waters off Hokkaido, sinking a fishing boat. Tsukioka saw Godzilla come ashore on an icy island while scouting the waters for fish in his plane, and reported it to the JSDF Several fighter jets engaged Godzilla on the island, but their weapons had no effect and Godzilla approached the water. Kobayashi arrived in his plane to try and distract Godzilla, only to be shot down and killed by Godzilla's atomic breath. The avalanche of ice caused by the crash inspired the JSDF to shoot the slopes on the island and try to bury Godzilla in ice. The plan worked, as Godzilla was completely submerged in the ice and finally defeated, at least for the time being. The Reemergence of Godzilla Having remained in his icy tomb for several years, Godzilla eventually escaped due to an odd form of "evolution" which caused him to become larger and stronger over time. Taking up the area around the ice as his territory, Godzilla would proceed to attack any aquatic vessels that ventured into said territory, as well as aerial ones, GDF reconnaissance planes being among that number. Later, Godzilla would make his way to Tokyo. Having prepared a plan to counter him, the GDF lined the Tokyo coast with Maser Tanks, though Godzilla ultimately obliterated them all. He continued his march through the city, destroying anything that got in his path, until the GDF's aerial troops attacked. With a combination of very strong missiles and maser weaponry, the jets seemed to be getting the edge on Godzilla, until he destroyed them all using his atomic breath. Godzilla then continued along his path, unimpeded until a few foolish GDF soldiers tried firing at him with rocket launchers. When this had no effect other than confusing Godzilla, they resorted to D-03 missiles, which drilled into Godzilla's flesh and exploded soon after, causing him immense pain. In a rage, Godzilla blasted the entire area with his atomic breath, incinerating the men who had attacked him. Godzilla again seemed unstoppable, until three daring humans prepared a signal from Tokyo Tower which would broadcast to the Japanese countryside and lure Godzilla there, away from the city. This plan seemed to work, until the GDF launched the final phase of their attack plan, the Flying Fortress known as the Super-X, as well as its successor, the Super-X II. Both crafts bombarded Godzilla with missile fire, drawing his attention and rendering the signal irrelevant. Godzilla entered combat with the two vehicles. When he roared at them, the Super-X I fired its cadmium missiles into his mouth, preventing him from shooting his atomic breath and nearly rendering him unconscious. This would not stop Godzilla however. Slamming his tail into the ground with enough force to send his entire body airborne, Godzilla slammed into and destroyed the Super-X I. Shortly after destroying the craft, Godzilla's atomic breath capabilities began to return. Godzilla his beam at the Super-X II, which redirected the blast with its Fire Mirror, managing to do legitimate damage to the King of the Monsters. The Super-X II continued to bombard Godzilla with redirected blasts, especially after he attempted using his own beam a second time. Eventually however, Godzilla recognized that his own energy was somehow being used against him, and began to absorb the redirected blasts, using the energy to replenish his strength. Godzilla then fired a more powerful variant of his atomic breath which managed to destroy the Super-X II. Enraged by the attempts on his life, Godzilla began destroying everything in site, being fully prepared to raze Tokyo until he could be certain no threat to him remained. However, he was turned back by telepath Miki Saegusa, who used her abilities to convince Godzilla to return to the sea. Clash of Prehistoric Beasts: Godzilla vs. Serratus TBA Abilities This Godzilla maintains various abilities from his previous incarnations, along with some new ones, which are listed below. * Atomic Breath: Godzilla's trademark ability, in which he fires a blast of light blue radioactive energy from his mouth. The beam is very destructive and can level entire city districts with ease or kill other Kaiju. The beam is also powerful enough to be able to propel Godzilla into the air, a not often used ability. ** Enhanced Atomic Breath: When absorbing a high enough amount of radiation, such as when he began to absorb the redirected atomic blasts of the Super-X II, Godzilla can fire a stronger variant of his atomic breath. One blast of it was capable of completely obliterating the Super-X II. ** Red Spiral Ray: An enhanced form of Atomic Breath, in which Godzilla fires a red/orange beam from his mouth that is immensely powerful. * Regeneration: Godzilla has very powerful regenerative properties, being able to heal himself from almost any wound. This does not make him invincible however, as Godzilla can still be harmed, and with a powerful enough weapon, even killed. * Limited Telepathy: Godzilla appears to have some limited telepathic abilities, such as the ability to hone in on an opponent or large threat, and especially other members of his species. It is likely that the creature Godzilla was mutated from used this to survive in the wild, avoiding threats whereas Godzilla seems to be drawn to them. * Strength: Godzilla is incredibly strong, being able to lift Kaiju and objects physically heavier than himself. * Tail: Godzilla's tail can be used to batter an opponent, and may possibly have some prehensile abilities as well. Godzilla's tail is incredibly strong, being able to lift his entire body, such as when he performed his "physics defying drop kick". * Claws: Godzilla's claws are very sharp and can cut through man made structures with ease or scratch other Kaiju. * Radiation Absorption: Godzilla can feed on radiation and absorb radioactive energies to make himself stronger. * Bite: Godzilla's bite is very strong, and can be used in combat or to catch food, such as whales. * Nuclear Pulse: Godzilla can expel energy from his entire body as a form of attack. The pulse is quite powerful, although Godzilla's Atomic Breath seems to be stronger, hence why this ability is not often used. * Electricity Absorption: Godzilla can absorb electrical energies, however is much less proficient at this than King Kong for example. * Godzilla can channel atomic energy into his physical attacks. * Any other abilities will be added later. Weaknesses * The substance Micro-Oxygen can greatly harm or even kill Godzilla, especially if in a concentrated from like the Oxygen Destroyer. * More will be added later Trivia * This version of Godzilla is my 200th page on this wiki. * This Godzilla is the same creature that appeared in Godzilla Raids Again. Credit to Wikizilla.org for the summary of his appearance in that film. * Godzilla, fittingly, is the first Kaiju in this continuity to receive a page. * This page will be continually updated as installments in the series come out. Galley CdrGoji V2.png|The original CdrGoji design Category:Cdrzillafanon's Kaiju Category:Godzilla variations Category:Pages relating to Godzilla Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Godzilla: The Age of Men and Monsters Category:Dinosaurs Category:Mutants